


Serial Killers

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño Drabble de mi canibal favorito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Killers

**_Serial Killer`s_ **

[Hannibal]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 

 

Todo lo bueno o lo malo tiene un ciclo por el cual debe ser finalizado.

 

La sangre que caía por su estómago, caía a la mano completa del hombre que lo había apuñalado,  la otra mano lo  sujetaba con la ternura que podría tener un monstruo.

 

En las miradas se denotan la traición, la maldad ajena que lo dejo solo en un mundo árido y cruel.

Puede sentir como la sangre caliente humedece su mano pero no tanto como las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos, mirando al culpable de su tristeza.

 

Si.

 

Su tristeza.

 

Su dolor.

 

Su dolo.

 

Su humanidad.

 

William se había llevado en pocas acciones todo lo que logro crear en su mente, su castillo de cristal donde estaban los dos contra el mundo, porque fue exactamente Will quien le traiciono, así el ahora sintiera la sangre en su mano, la otra en sus deliciosos bucles negros.

 

Y sabía que Will lo sentía.

 

Sentía que su traición dolía más que la puñalada sobre su estómago, más que el mismo destripamiento, porque su herida había penetrado su corazón.

 

Sus lágrimas no eran lo suficientemente amargas para expresar el dolor de su corazón, de un alma rasgada por la felonía e ingratitud.

 

Él le abrió de nuevo su corazón a Will, le abrió su mundo divino y más allá de lo terrenal, en el cual no había cabida para nadie hasta que Will se abrió espacio.

 

Will

 

Will

 

Will

 

Todo en el olía a Will sobre todo su sangre y la barata colonia que le inundaba los sentidos al tenerlo abrazado de la única forma en la que podía en su podrido corazón caníbal.

 

-te amo- susurro en su oído y sintió la respiración más errática de quien destripaba lentamente.

 

El agente del FBI soltó una risa cantarina en su oído y le miro a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, a pesar de la hipotermia debido a la herida y de cómo sentía sus intestinos saliendo por lo mismo.

 

-yo también te amo- susurro  y Hannibal lo supo.

 

Sonrió robándole un último beso, dejándolo en el suelo y saliendo de sus vidas, para saber que posiblemente entrara de nuevo y esa vez, se aseguraría que nadie lo separara de Will, claro si  sobrevivía a la herida.

 

Vio en el suelo a Alana usando el abrigo de Will y se lo quito para tomarlo él… siempre era bueno llevarse un suvenir y que mejor el abrigo que muchas veces los había cobijado en las noches.

 

-es la imaginación la que nos separa de todos esos estúpidos, Will.- miro por última vez su casa – regresare por ti William Graham –

 

 

 


End file.
